The invention concerns a process for the production of cellulose carbamate from cellulose and excess urea in an inert liquid organic reaction carrier at a temperature in the range of 130.degree. to 160.degree. C., separation of the reaction carrier from the reaction mixture and washing of the reaction product with water.